


There's Definitely Passion, Or On the Good Crackship Lollipop

by saddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Crack, Fandom Primer, Fandom Resource, Image Heavy, M/M, Meta, Primer, Ship Manifesto, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: I'm just kidding, there are no lollipops. Instead I'm going to throw pretty pictures at you in the hopes you'll join us on this weird little island.





	There's Definitely Passion, Or On the Good Crackship Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, still no lollipops.
> 
> I tried to do this once before but AO3 ate the post.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://saddestboner.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner).

Let's start from the very beginning. Back in 2015 the Tigers were playing the Boston Red Sox. It was a miserable game—they were losing 7-2 at this point—and shortstop José Iglesias failed to get to a ground ball up the middle. Opinion on whether or not he loafed or it was just a ball he couldn't get to was divided at the time, but the vast majority seemed to agree it was a ball he should have had no trouble getting to. 

After the top half of the inning ended, José was confronted in the dugout by rookie catcher James McCann. To this date no one really knows exactly what McCann said to Iglesias, but, well, you can see how that went over...

  
  


It was an ugly incident that McCann and manager Brad Ausmus tried valiantly to downplay. McCann was questioned about the incident during his postgame interview and revealed very little, though he claimed he and Iglesias worked everything out in-game and "it's all good." (When James was asked about the brawl, he said "there's definitely passion" in the worst attempt to talk around a dugout fight ever. He has no poker face. He also looked like he died a little inside).

Mhm.

When Iglesias was reached for comment before the following game, he was literally yanked offstage by a member of the Tigers' PR team after he went on a mini-rant about the dugout fight. Iglesias managed to get in that he didn't need to have a relationship with McCann and would never tell anyone else how to do their job before his pre-game interview was cut short.

Most fans were curious to see if there would be any lingering bad feelings between the two and, a couple days later, Iglesias and McCann sat together in the dugout. Would there be fireworks?! Would they give each other the cold shoulder?!

  
  
  


Oh. Okay, fine. Whatever, guys.

Anyway, the rest of the season passed without further incident, though some thought the malignancy of the dugout fight could linger on into the 2016 season. When TigerFest rolled around in January, Iglesias was asked about the spat with McCann.

> Iglesias said he had no regrets the next day, saying [he didn't mind TV cameras catching it and didn't care for having a personal relationship](http://www.mlive.com/tigers/index.ssf/2015/08/jose_iglesias_has_no_regrets_a.html). But at a Tigers winter caravan stop Thursday at an Associated Press sports writers meeting, he said things between him and McCann have been smoothed over.
> 
> "We talk a lot," Iglesias said. "That's in the past. Just miscommunication, and things got overheated a little bit."

[[Tigers' Jose Iglesias puts dugout spat with James McCann behind him](http://www.mlive.com/tigers/index.ssf/2016/01/tigers_jose_iglesias_puts_dugo.html)]

That's nice!

So, you might be wondering why this pairing is even a thing on AO3 now! Well look no further than [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) , who wrote the first fic for this pairing, [he's not safe, but he's good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10622757) (it's great and you should read it).

According to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) , she was looking for story ideas and I threw a list last her, including "Iggy/McCann post-dugout fight hatesex." She says she started the hatesex a couple times, but it morphed into this fic instead. (Which I adore, BTW.) So we have [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) to thank for this little crackship that could.

The last time I attempted this post, before AO3 ate it, I included a lot of pics and gifs. I don't really feel like digging through all of them but I'll post a few I like. 

**José, rookie hazing**  
  
  
  
  
**Apparently he did rookie hazing three times because he had so much fun?**

**José, an angel**  


**José, also self-referential**  


**José, probably a troll**  


**José, in his infancy!**  


**José went through a phase where he threw dirt on people during walkoff win celebrations (yes that's James)**  


**The only picture that matters**  


**Okay I lied (cameo by Austin Jackson)**  


**A beautiful man**  


**I believe this is shortly after his arrival from Cuba**  


**White, after Labor Day?!**  


**James loves everything in this picture except José**  


**José, fashion plate**

**One of James's rookie hazing outfits**  


**Sometimes James has a nice face**  


**Sometimes his face does this**  


**Sometimes it does this**  


**This is James's butt**  


**James is doing something unfortunate with his face**  


**Sometimes he looks chunky, sometimes he looks very delicate, it's weird**  


**Nope**  


**Go away**  


**This is a stupid face**  


**Here's James being unable to keep a smile off his face when asked about José's homerun**  


**#TBT that time James hit a walkoff and bumped dicks w/his bro**  


**Celebrate good times, come on!**  
  
  
  


**BFFS!!!!!!**  
  


***James looks at camera like Jim in the Office***  


**Here's José trying to blind James with dirt**  


**And high fives (note José's height, or lack thereof)**  


**#TBT that time James did some stupid thing while on the basepaths and naturally José had to mock him**  
  
  


**José hit a homer and it went very far**  
  
  
  


**NOT NOW BONER**  
  
  


**Buddies**  


**tall and not tall**  


Now onto things you should definitely read if you've made it to this point!!!!!! 

(Some of these include infidelity and mentions of/appearances by their real life families. If that's not your thing, heed the warnings!!!)

[he's not safe, but he's good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10622757) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) \- _So he acts like nothing is different, even though he lives his life like marking off a to-do list every single day._ José Iglesias/James McCann, James McCann/Jessica McCann. Explicit

[hurt this good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10678860) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staying_gold/profile)[**staying_gold**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staying_gold/) \- _James comforts José after a rough ending to a game. (post-4/19/17)_ José Iglesias/James McCann. Mature

[it's an old wives' tale but don't close your eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10687920) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) \- _He wish he was stronger and did want to, but José made him feel soft._ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

[ease my aching head](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10865901) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/profile)[**thesaddestboner**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/) \- _The world is still spinning overhead, dipping and swaying. Like being on a raft and looking up at the swaying, twinkling stars overhead. Salt-air whipping against sun-warm skin._ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

[our bruises are coming but we will never fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11074977) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/profile)[**thesaddestboner**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/) \- _James wants—_ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

[what you feel isn't safe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11119116) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) \- _James can’t exactly tell José he’s annoyed he can’t jerk himself off. Firstly-- it’d be wildly inappropriate, secondly-- what could he even do about it?_ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

[The Thrill of Victory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11318310) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/profile)[**thesaddestboner**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/) \- _José sidles up to McCann’s locker after the game, still buzzing on adrenaline after the win._ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

[i keep my feet on the ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11657907) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/profile)[**thesaddestboner**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/) \- _“Feelings’re feelings, man. They don’t always gotta make sense[.]”_ José Iglesias/James McCann, James McCann/Jessica McCann. Explicit

[all of my bad ideas were always my best](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11827914) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) \- _It’s José’s name and picture that pops up-- a small round circle of his smiling face and ‘Iggy’ at the top of the screen. Unlike other teammates, there’s no other conversation-- this, the first time they’ve ever spoken this way. James squints at the screen._ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

[you’re the only spirit that i crave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11847228) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/profile)[**thesaddestboner**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/) \- _José makes it so hard for James to be good._ José Iglesias/James McCann. Explicit

And there you have it.

May the baseball gods not rip apart this pairing through trades or non-tenders!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This ~~story~~ post is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
